Haruno Clan
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: What if Sakura wasn’t from Konoha? And What if she wasn’t the only child of the Haruno clan? And not only that but The Haruno clan wants her and her siblings dead?May Delet it soon due to no inspiration
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna I know I should be writing chapter four of changes but….. I just have this idea in the back of my head oh well I don't own Naruto. And this is what happens when you hear Naruto midis.

What if Sakura wasn't from Konoha? And What if she wasn't the only child of the Haruno clan? And not only that but The Haruno clan wants her and her sibilings dead?

A woman in her mid 30 was walking towards the Village hidden in the leaves. She was wearing a black cape. Her hair was long and Red and her emerald green eyes looked very sad she was carrying two new born children.

One had Bubble gum pink hair and Emerald green eyes and was sleeping soundly while the other had white hair and Yellow eyes and was wide awake. Besides the woman was a 5 year old girl looking worried he was also wearing a small black cape.

She had long purple hair and Yellow Eyes he glanced back and then looked at a wooded sign that read **"Konohagure" **

"mommy why are we leaving them here?" he asked his mother who looked at him sadly and then at her sleeping daughter. "its for safety Sakura will stay in Konoha I know that Sandaime-sama will take good care of her" she said as kissed the pink haired girl and laid her besides the sign with a scroll that read Sakura Haruno.

"um what about Minoru?" asked the girl and her mother sighed "ill take him to Wave and You are to Stay at Suna" the woman said leaving behind A sleeping Sakura "will I ever see them?" she asked " maybe" said the woman before hitting her oldest child in the head "im sorry Ume but I do hope you get to live happily" she whispered.

But Life wasn't fair none of her children were to have a happy life. Sakura grew up feeling weak and having to deal with the threat of Akatsuki, Orochimaru and trying to bring her team mate back to Konoha.

While Minoru grew up as a mercenary of wave and had to deal with the fact that he had to kill for a leaving something he hated since the moment he first killed the people who had raised him.

And Ume grew up with a band of thieves and had gone to ninja academy of Suna as an order. When members of the Haruno clan set out to kill her and her siblings . The moment she heard about her little sister and brother she set out find them.

Unknown that their meeting would awaken the sleeping bloodline limits of her younger siblings and that not only the Harunos want them dead but also the other organizations.

---------------------------------/---------

Reaper Sakura: I know lameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee but it was in my mind since I started packing so bare with me pls.

**MINORU**** seed**

Ume :Means "plum blossom" in Japanese. In Japan the plum blossom symbolizes devotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl long time no write oh well yes im finally in the estates the only reason I had not done any fic is because I didn't have my own pc but anyway here is chap 2 only because you like the story oh and sorry for the whole problem with Ume and the She/he confusion it was because I had written a that Ume was a boy and then changed it but I forgot to fix some parts GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNN…..

------------Chap2-------------------------

A now 20 year old Ume sat in a bar at Konoha she had a Sand head band and was with two more sand ninja having some drinks.

"why did we have to escort the Kazekage?"Asked Ume while looking at her surroundings

"they say some bandits are after his head, true that he can use his sand trick and kill em but he is a Kage now so things need to be done the right way" said her companion while the other guy just nodded.

"Hey you guys are Gaara-san escort right" asked a now 15 year old Sakura and when Ume saw her she choked for she looked just like their mother. "Hahahahahaha, that was funny Ume and yes we are his guards im Kambei, she is Ume and the Guy that doesn't talk is Kyo" he said and Ume glared at him.

"Im Haruno Sakura I was sent here by Tsunade-sama to look for you she needs to talk to the three of you" said Sakura with a bow.

They nodded as they got up from their place at the table Ume moved fast and knocked Sakura to the ground something that alerted every Konoha ninja in the bar. And the next thing was That a man placed at a kunai on Ume's throat.

"no one move or she is dead" a man said and everyone hold their ground while glaring at the man. "heh. Of all the places to find you little Ume it had to be here." the man said and licked her right cheek.

"well you found me why not kill me?" said Ume with a blank expression the only thing on Ume's head was for Sakura to be out of harms way. She felt the metal in her throat and was preparing for her death when she then remembered her mother.

She then smiled and gave the man a head butt "to slow" she said and moved behind him put her Kunai in his throat "I would slice your throat open but just go and give the elder a message for me…." She said

And whispered something to the guy which made him paled and get out from there.

"Thank you Ume-san" said Sakura but Ume ignored her "Stupid how can you let your guard down" Yelled Ume and punched the floor making it split open and everyone stared at her.

"wow you have strength to equal Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama" said a voice from another table and when Ume looked to the other table she saw a 15 year old Minoru with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Minoru is also here but how?" wondered Ume while Sakura sighed "Hey Minoru-san aren't you suppose to be preparing for the Chuunin Exam??"Asked Sakura seeing that they both knew each other surprised Ume as she watched her younger sibling.

"well Sakura-san im only here to make sure your boyfriend doesn't screw this up its not like im getting paid to watch some ninja's play soldiers you know" said Minoru and Sakura glared at him. "now now everyone calm down, So Miss Body guard why so angry at Sakura?" asked Jiraiya and Ume glared at him before sitting on the table.

"It just really pisses me off to see Ninja's relaxing when danger is all around" said Ume as she glanced at her siblings "I cannot believe my search would find them both in the same place I am a Lucky Girl" Thought Ume as she looked at her companions.

"well lets just forget all this and lets go to talk to The Hokage ok??"said Kambei and the others nodded Sakura was a little concerned about going with Ume But then decided to go after all it wouldn't be good if the Student of the Hokage was a wimp.

They walked in silence to the Hokage tower until Kambei broke the Silence.

"Hey Ume lets hear a song come onnnnnn pleaseeeeeee??"Begged Kambei as he started to poke Ume.

"Alright alright geezzzzz what a pain well just one song and that's all but that mean u are getting me some good Sake Tonight Jerk" said Ume as she cleared her throat and started to sing.

**the snow in the air**

**to sing me a lullaby**

**my winter, come hither to me**

**the dark nights to come**

**so, kiss me for good-bye**

**the grace of the god land is near to you**

**Show me the flowers invisible**

**sing me the hymns inaudible**

**The wind is my voice**

**The moon is my heart**

**Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields**

**I'm here... ever your near...**

**(Sing for your love, gone so far in the past)**

**(pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)**

**the snow in the air**

**to sing me a lullaby**

**The angel of rebirth is here**

**So let all your pain**

**Sleep within the husha-by**

**The grace of the god land**

**Grace of the god land**

**Grace of the god land is near...**

**So close to you**

As Ume keeps singing on their way to the Tower the Song makes Sakura feel like she has heard it before making her even un-easier…

"What a beautiful song Ume-san..Did u write it??" asked Sakura as she was trying to remember were had she heard it when Ume Shook her head.

"Nah my mother used To sing it before I went to bed it's a lullaby you probably have heard it Sakura-san" Ume said and Sakura shook her head a lil unsure but Ume knew Sakura had some how remembered the song and so Ume was determined to Tell her sister who she was but for now. The Song was a start.

"ill teach it to you maybe one day you can sing it to your children" said Ume and Sakura nodded happily "sure that would be grate" said Sakura and Then Kambei started laughing.

"Wow Ume actually being good isn't it funny Kyo?" he asked and Kyo Just closed his eyes as Ume Hit Kambei with a paper fan "Idiot" she said and kept walking to the tower.

------------------------------//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////------------------

WOW Here is chap 2 I know is short and lame but cut me some slack its 11:30 pm im sick, cant sleep, I have a stuffed nose and I work Tomorrow so R/R I know I suck at descriptions so please be nice also I do Not own The Song which is called Lullaby and its from the Anime Noir ok if u read My story changes keep an eye for the Truth of the Uchiha Massacre hehe Oh and yeah I have lots of Typos so don't kill me ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group arrived at the Hokage's office Sakura knocked on the door and there was no response so she waited a few seconds and knocked again then after no response again waited a few minutes and once again nothing by that time Ume was getting irritated once gain Sakura tried and not even a sound was heard from the Hokage.

"AHH for crying out loud Just open the damn door" yelled Ume while her companions sighed and Kyo Rolled his eyes "Temper…."he said it was the first time he had spoken and Ume sighed and nodded. Sakura opened the door only to find a very drunk Tsunade sleeping on her desk. "Tsunade-sama the escorts are here" she said almost on a whisper but Tsunade kept sleeping.

"That's It OLD Lady Why YOU CALLED FOR US" Yelled Ume and punched the door making a Hole in it. "Dude that friend of yours is scary" Minoru said with a yawn besides Kambei who nodded at him.

Tsunade open her eyes and looked at them then at Sakura then pointed at Ume "Who the Hell she thinks she is?" said Tsunade and Ume just smirked at her "The name is Ume im the Leader of this Squad not my choice But oh well" said Ume not taking her eyes from Tsunade "their Gaara-san escort "Ahh I see well I just wanted to see if you had encountered any bandits?" asked Tsunade and for some reason Ume didn't believe her.

"actually a bandit attacked us a few minutes ago and he almost killed the pink head girl here if it wasn't for my Dear Ume….."Kambei didn't even finish his sentence as Ume hit him. "anyways our Job is done we escorted the Kazekage and we would like our payment so if you don't mind im off to look for the Kazekage now" said Ume.

Tsunade got up from her desk looking sober now and signaled Sakura to get her some papers "actually Gaara-kun Gave me a scroll meant for you three" she said once Sakura gave her the scroll she handed it to Ume who for some reason Just gave it to Kambei who read it.

"WHAT? A Join mission with Konoha's best to find the bandits Hide out? Not only that But An A-rank mission?" he said and Tsunade nodded "we believe this bandits maybe working with Orochimaru or worst with the Akatsuki"said Sakura.

"Fine will do it" said Ume and then looked at Minoru "are you one of Konoha's finest?" asked Ume as she starred at her little brother "Nah im a mercenary I was Hired to protect Sakura-chan in this mission" Said Minoru and Sakura Hit him on the head "it was to assist me you moron most of our ninja are on missions so ill be going with you as the med nin and our last member is probably still training so we should go and get her" said Sakura and the others nodded.

Sakura then told them to follow her in order to join with their last member before they could depart Ume told her to go with Kambei and Kyo and that she would meet up with them after she finished shopping for supplies and they agreed.

While at the weapon shop Ume started to look really interested at the Kunais when a short man entered the shop and started to look at them also "ah this Kunai's seem ratter sharp don't they" he said "yes but there's sharper things in life so are you from Konoha sir?" she asked never taking her eyes from the Kunai "no im just visiting my daughter here she says an old man as my self shouldn't wander around" he said "well you should listen its dangerous around not even Bandits could Hide from the Shinobi here.."She said placing a hand on the mans shoulder before living the store.

The man then opened a little piece of paper that was in the floor next to his feet "Oh my shopping list" he said and picked it up he read it and smirked before getting out of the store.

Reapersakura here I know its Short but it sort of came to my mind that way I cant help it Adult life has been a pain and im trying to concentrate on changes but if I get a chance im putting atleas one chapter on all my stories this month so bare with me pls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ume Found Her companions shortly after leaving the weapon shop By now she was already irritated before arriving to Where they where to meet this Other Member for this mission she had bumped into at least a thousand Male Scum on the way in conclusion she was now Pissed.

"can we hurry this up I have things to do than run around looking for shinobi who cant be where they should when a mission includes them" said Ume. "ah but Ume this is fun you don't get to see konoha up close everyday" said Kambei only to get ignored.

"sorry usually my friend is in her parents store but today she wasn't" said Sakura when a girl came running towards them her long blond her tied in a braid dressed in more revealing clothe than Sakura and carrying a back pack.

"Sorry im late was saying bye to the guys. So Sakura this are the sand nin we are to work with..." she said forcing the bag onto Minoru's hand and Sakura Nodded. "Im Yamanaka Ino and you guys?" she said.

" im this squads leader Ume, and they Are Kambei and Kyo" Said a bored looking Ume "Lets go Before more Scum Comes To Harass us" she said Not even Bothering with Ino as her team Headed to the gate..

"speak about rude, I think even Naruto has better manners. Speaking of him wasn't he joining us?" asked Ino as they stared to follow them "Tsunade-sama said as soon as he gets here he will join us so in the mean time we take Minoru here" said Sakura. " I shall protect you Princesses so don't fear" said Minoru as he dodged their Punches. "Geez you are as violent as that Ume Person are you guys on your periods or something?" asked Minoru Before running off and Leaving two pissed off Kunoichi.

Reaper Sakura Here…Once again short lame im surprised people actually read this story. I actually want to make it better maybe after all my stress is gone ill write something good dunno…I Got fired recently so I think I may have time now to Update my stories but I make No Promises..Still THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEW YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I DON'T FORGET ABOUOT THIS STORY


End file.
